<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Orange Sun by magicmumu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531345">Under the Orange Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu'>magicmumu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex sees Astra again for the briefest of moments after a fight left her injured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astra/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Orange Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not proud of this one but it will do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her side hurt. Like readly bad. Alex remembered slash to her side, and passing out.  That happened at night, and it was too bright. "Turn off the god damn sun." Alex muttered. She brought her hand to her side. There was no wound there, and this confused her. Then why was she in so much pain? </p><p>	"I don't want to."</p><p>	The new voice made Alex turn her hand. She surely wasn't hearing what she through she was hearing. Astra sat nearby her, under a large tree. She squinted. The sky was orange. "You can't control that," Alex said for lack of a response. She had many questions and didn't know which to answer first.</p><p>	"I can, here." There was no harshness in her voice. Looking at Astra now, she was relaxed, a golden retriever resting by her side. </p><p>	"Where is here? Its a dream."</p><p>	"Alexandra, this is no dream. I don't know where this is. Rao's light? Heaven? The rainbow bridge?" She pat the dog's head beside her. "Some blend of the three or none of them at all? I don't know. I just know that I'm happy here," Astra told her.</p><p>	"So I died."</p><p>	"Only for a moment. It has barely been a second down there, but you are not supposed to be here now."</p><p>	"Is Krypton here?"</p><p>	"Yes. I have met with my sister and have seen where she is after death. She won't be happy until Kara is there to join them, but that is many years yet. She has visited before." She gave a stern look to Alex as if to blame her for Kara's injuries that had her gone for a couple of minutes. Alex winced remembering it. </p><p>	Alex slowly stood, her side hurting but nothing more than that. She watched as Astra stood as well, the dog wagging his tail as he followed her. "I miss you," Alex said after a moment of them staring at each other. Astra's eyes seemed to soften.</p><p>	"And I missed you."</p><p>	"May I come visit you?"</p><p>	"When it is your time, I would love to see you here again." Astra said. Alex reached out her hand and Astra met her halfway, leaning in to kiss her. Alex, no knowing when that time would be, put everything she ever felt near and for Astra in the kiss. When they parted, Astra said only, "I know." Then, Astra placed a hand on both shoulders and Alex was pushed backwards.</p><p>	Alex gasped, her eyes opening again, this time back to darkness. She could feel the wind around her again. Kara was crying. "DON'T. Not you too, Alex please."</p><p>	"I'm..." Alex managed, but the pain to her side was worse now. "God," she let out when Kara wrapped her arms around you. </p><p>	"I thought I lost you." Alex felt a tear to her eyes as she thought of Astra, how before that night she was sure she would never see the general either. Her chest filled with emotion as she let Kara hold on to her and then carry her back to the DEO. She was glad that both of them would have a place after this life and that they would both be able to see those they lost again. It didn't make today hurt any less, but it helped Alex  look towards tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>